


untitled

by hyungenie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungenie/pseuds/hyungenie
Summary: just some unfinished fluff.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, just words.

"you ever think about what happens after we die?" chan asks, his eyes focused on the same ceiling they've been staring at for the past forever, it feels like. he had literally been laying on the floor of his studio apartment with woojin instead of the couch, for some reason. 

"like, after lights out?" his boyfriend responds. a little confused, he turns his head to look at chan with a raised eyebrow - not that the Australian would have noticed it. "like curtain call?"

"yeah. curtain call." his voice hadn't changed in volume, but woojin felt the move in tone. he still wasn't sure what brought this on, this wasn't the typical 3 pm on a Saturday conversation chan was known for starting up. usually, they would talk about work, or what they wanted for dinner. or if they wanted to go to the dog park with berry. so, woojin thinks, maybe he needs to change the mood before it goes too south.

"well, we both know an angel like you is going to heaven." that causes chan to blush.

"shut up," he whines, rolling over to face woojin completely before just rolling into the other's embrace. "I'm no angel." woojin let's out a healthy laugh, tightening his grasp on chan.

"they'd be stupid not to let you in."

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was actually going to be a part of either a bigger story or a collection of skz pairings that I got around to neither of. I was hesitant to share this with the recent news of woojin leaving, however, it feels a little therapeutic to me. I'm thinking I'm going to make a story for these two, someday haha.
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! be strong and happy and safe, stay ❤


End file.
